


The Taste of Copper

by CakeCleaner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood, Bloodlust, Bloodlustful Technoblade, Character Death, Death, Massacre, Murder, Oneshot, Peer Pressure, Power hungry Technoblade, Psychopathic Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeCleaner/pseuds/CakeCleaner
Summary: The half-piglin man felt himself begin to laugh at the sight of the deceased. The feeling of power flowed naturally through him and the man felt like he was untouchable upon his stage of death; he had just assassinated two authoritarian figures without even trying.Unbeknownst to him, there was blood splattered his face, blood from the child or the two men he had no idea. It somehow dripped into his mouth during his cachinnation and it was delicious. Copper filled his taste buds as well as his thoughts, it was metallic and sinful. Salty with the taste of tears and sweet with the taste of power.Technoblade was addicted.———Or: What went through Technoblade’s head as the deceased bodies of Manburgians began to fly with a bang of red, white, and blue.
Relationships: Technoblade & Jschlatt, Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 245





	The Taste of Copper

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING THANK YOU!⚠️

He had tried to stall for time. Making himself sound like a complete imbecile in favor for a few more seconds when he knew exactly what the Manburg president wanted. Impatience was bound to leak into the half-ram man’s voice and sooner or later, he started commanding him for the blood of a traitor.

“T-Technoblade?”

Why must the kid look at him? 

A small part of him loved the fear in the kid’s expression. His lust for blood and power was something he came to terms with long ago, he has accepted that it was a part of him, but now is not the appropriate time.

Techno could feel the many eyes of the crowd below him bore a hole into the back of his head, many of which were fearful, one unforgiving, one crazed, and one on the verge of screaming. 

He was never one to hesitate when murdering a child. Mostly because he was usually too far gone by the time his sword became tinted crimson with children’s blood. Right now though, he was still sober with his thoughts and they are streaming at him that there was still decades upon decades of years that the kid has yet to live, screaming at him that his little brother would never, ever, forgive him if this kid died, screaming at him that he was weak.

The murderous rocket he had pointed at the bee loving child’s head did nothing but confirm the last thought. 

What else could he have done? No one had told him of a plan or prepared him for such a situation. Neither Wilbur or Tommy had informed him on what to do in the festival or what anybody will be bringing. For all he knew, the crowd down below could be armed to the max with arrows laced with poison. All of them could be hiding behind a facade of a good time. He doesn’t know what they were capable of, what lucrative items they might possess, what their blade’s enchantment holds, or which one of them would be the one to look down upon his lifeless corpse and smile.

He couldn’t let that happen.

“Tubbo…” The armed man started, feeling the increasingly shocked and angry stare of Tommy at the back of his head “Tubbo, I’m sorry.”

The kid looked as though all hope had left his soul and he pressed his back against the wall as if the two feet of difference between them would do anything. If Techno’s brothers had previously reassured the guy about him before, it is all debunked now. Tears that had previously conjured up in those frightened eyes began flowing down the kid’s cheeks as he stared at the weapon in his hands.

“I'll make it as painless and as colorful as possible.” 

The pink haired man had learned long ago that in this world, it is killed or be killed. The question is, will you be the one to stab first?

Everyone is screaming at him.

Everyone is looking at him.

He wanted them all to stop.

Red, white, and blue exploded everywhere in such a festive manner that the pink haired killer wanted to gag. It exploded throughout the stage in a massive show of patriotic colors. His armor tanked the blow without so much as a dent in the midnight jewel, but he could feel the heat and the force that left the kid dead where he stood. Blood hungry eyes stared at the bloodily corpse that was once a sixteen year old innocent civilian, looking at all the broken bones that twisted in a way that the sane part of him wanted to cry. His eyes were still opened with horror laced with acceptance and Techno forced down the urge to lean over and close them. The distant screams of the crowd and his brothers fell deaf to his ears once he noticed the deceased bodies of the president and his chairmen on the grass down below. 

He stared at the two bodies with wide eyes; looks like they had been killed by the colorful explosives as well. 

He could feel himself losing his sanity the longer he stared. He barely even noticed when his little brother teleported over to him and tried to stab him with tears swimming in his baby blue eyes. Tommy had screamed right in front of him and Techno had not even spared the boy even a single ounce of attention. All he could see is the disfigured bodies of two of the most powerful men in the land that he had killed. In that moment, he lost himself once again and the bloodlust began to overtake him like it did many years ago in a continent layered with crimson snow.

The half-piglin man felt himself begin to laugh at the sight of the deceased. The feeling of power flowed naturally through him and the man felt like he was untouchable upon his stage of death; he had just assassinated two authoritarian figures without even trying. Maniacal laughter filled the heavy air and the killer didn’t even realize it was his until a few moments later. He laughed and he laughed with no way to stop himself even if he wanted to. The psychopathic joyful noise, with the unintentional help of the mic, seemed to boom across every acre of Manburg and perhaps even further. It sent chills down all the witnesses’ spines. Techno soaked in the horror filled looks of the crowd, it was only a few seconds ago when he felt as though he was being trapped in them, now he bathed in the stares of despair they sent his way. 

Unbeknownst to him, there was blood splattered his face, blood from the child or the two men he had no idea. It somehow dripped into his mouth during his cachinnation and it was delicious. Copper filled his taste buds as well as his thoughts, it was metallic and sinful. Salty with the taste of tears and sweet with the taste of power. 

Technoblade was addicted.

Crazed blood irises laid their target upon the crowd and Techno witnessed the wonderful show that is the reality of the situation pressing down upon them. They are not innocent anyways, not one person of Manburg had even attempted to pry his beloved explosive weapon out of his hands. Never mind the fact that both Schlatt and himself would kill them if they even attempted to do so; Schlatt for disobeying him and Techno for even trying to deprive him of his murderous tools.

His psychopathic, tusky, smile of joy was broadcasted for the whole world to see and everybody in the crowd knew what he was about to do next. The crazed man could see the frantic, rusty, cogs in their head begin processing it, but they came to that conclusion far too late to save themselves.

Fireworks flung the citizens of Manburg’s bodies into the air and they were dead before they even hit the blood soaked floor. The screams of pain fueled him to laugh louder and louder to the point that the fireworks themselves have become the background noise to his insanity. His vision was filled with bloodied bodies soaring through the air and he loved it. The massacre had made a permanent stamp in his memories, behind the stamp commemorating the entire three and a half hours he participated in MCU. 

When the patriotic colors began to settle down, the sight of the corpses decorating the now crimson colored stone pavement greeted him with a welcoming embrace and Technoblade greeted it right back with the same amount of optimism. His sight was so filled with red that he couldn’t see or hear anything else. Instead of seeing the corpses of friends, he saw the red liquid flowing out of them and gloriously coloring the ground. Instead of hearing the anguished cries of Tommy, he heard the self served command to kill them all on loop. 

As the sound of a lost soul’s crazed laughter echoed throughout the air, the copper remained a constant taste in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I speed wrote this in like 2 and a half hours plz enjoy! This is how I always thought Techno is like, once he gets a taste of blood, everyone within a 10 mile radius has to to get tf out.


End file.
